sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Bodett
| birth_place = Champaign, Illinois | other_names = | occupation = Author, voice actor, radio host, columnist | website = Official site }} Thomas Edward Bodett ( ; born February 23, 1955) is an American author, voice actor, and radio host. Since 1986 he has been the spokesman for the motel chain Motel 6, ending commercials with the phrase, "I'm Tom Bodett for Motel 6, and we'll leave the light on for you." Personal background Thomas Edward Bodett was born on February 23, 1955, in Champaign, Illinois, and raised in Sturgis, Michigan. , he resided in Dummerston, Vermont, where he is a member of the town's board of selectmen. Career Spokesperson ;Motel 6 In 1986, Bodett was building houses in Homer, Alaska, and contributing to NPR's All Things Considered. A creative director at the Richards Group ad agency heard him on NPR and hired him to record a commercial for Motel 6. Bodett ad-libbed the famous line "We'll leave the light on for you" and has been the chain's spokesperson ever since. The director David Fowler hired him because Bodett "sounded like the kind of person who stays there."Williams, Kimberly D. "Actually, you can get the light", Advertising Age 78, no. 35 (September 3, 2007): 8–8. Fowler said he thought, "Gosh, if I only had an account for a national budget motel brand with a sense of humor and humility, I could make a heck of an advertising campaign with this guy." In 2005, Motel 6 began using Bodett for their wake-up calls. The chain hoped to bring a more personal touch to people's day by using their spokesperson's voice.Jayne Clark. "This is a new recording: Souped-up wake-up calls", USA Today, December 30, 2005. Bodett was also featured on the first Motel 6 podcast, released for the holidays. In November 2015, a new marketing campaign featuring Bodett's voice premiered, highlighted by TV and radio commercials touting the investment in and renovation of Motel 6 properties nationwide. ;Jamesway From 1993 to 1994, Bodett was also the spokesperson for Jamesway department stores in Delaware, New Jersey, New York, and Pennsylvania and recorded radio commercials for it. A discount chain, Jamesway filed Chapter 7 bankruptcy in the fall of 1995 and closed at the end of the year. Media appearances ;Radio As a broadcaster, Bodett hosted two radio programs, The End of the Road (1988 to 1990) and Bodett & Company (1993). In 1999, Bodett started The Loose Leaf Book Company, a radio program that centered on author and book interviews, discussions, and dramatizations. , he is a contributor to The Bob Edwards Show on XMPR and a member of the stable of panelists on Wait Wait... Don't Tell Me!, a National Public Radio news quiz show. In 2015, he was interviewed as a guest on Episode 301 of Public Radio International's Live Wire Radio. ;Television Bodett hosted the public television program Travels on America's Historic Trails (1997),Stump, Julia, and Bette-Lee Fox. "Video reviews", Library Journal 122, no. 19 (November 15, 1997): 87. did the voice-over for "Mime Time" and the "Good Idea/Bad Idea" segments featuring Mr. Skullhead on Animaniacs, had a brief cameo in Pinky and the Brain, and narrated the direct-to-video Animaniacs movie Wakko's Wish (1999). ;Webzine Bodett was a regular columnist for the webzine Mr. Showbiz. Podcasts A fictionalized Bodett was featured in Episode 11 of The Adventure Zone as a recurring character in Rockport, a town populated entirely by Tom Bodetts. They would later return in the finale to defend the city of Rockport. Writing In 1999, Bodett published his first children's book, Williwaw!''Maughan, Shannon. "Bodett Brings Kids' Books to the Airwaves", ''Publishers Weekly 246, no. 51 (December 20, 1999): 29. Published works * As Far As You Can Go Without a Passport (1986), * Small Comforts (1987), * The End of the Road (1989), * The Big Garage on Clearshot (1990), * The Free Fall of Webster Cummings (1996), * America's Historic Trails (1997), * Williwaw! (2000), * Norman Tuttle on the Last Frontier (2004), "(The) Last Decent Parking Place in North America", Audio Cassette - 1991 by Random House Audio Song, Tom Bodett by Mark David Manders References External links * * Category:American children's writers Category:American humorists Category:American radio personalities Category:American male voice actors Category:Writers from Michigan Category:Writers from Vermont Category:Writers from Alaska Category:Writers from Washington (state) Category:Writers from Illinois Category:People from Sturgis, Michigan Category:People from Homer, Alaska Category:People from Champaign, Illinois Category:People from Dummerston, Vermont Category:1955 births Category:Living people